Mini Warblers
by bmonteithcrisslopez
Summary: Graduation has ended and all our favorite Warblers have graduated and gotten married. But what about their kids? A collection of drabbles about Huntbastian, Niff, Klaine, Wevid, and Flad's children.
1. Huntbastian: The Twins Are Here!

**A/N: So, I'm back in the business of writing again, and this is going to be my latest WIP. This verse will be a collection of Huntbastian, Niff, Wevid, Klaine and Flad (Flint and Thad). I'll be taking prompts both here and on my personal, so feel free to submit some!**

**Without further ado, meet the Clarington twins.**

* * *

Huntbastian: The Twins Are Here!

It all happened so fast. One minute, Sebastian is listening to Hunter plan their future together, the next, he's in the emergency room watching his husband's sister give birth to their twins.

Nothing sets in until one of his beautiful and healthy baby girls are in his arms. The love of his life is seated beside him holding the other twin and Hunter's sister, Lilly, is sleeping restfully in her hospital bed.

"They have your eyes, Seb," Hunter murmurs softly, gently running the tip of his finger down his daughter's nose.

Sebastian nods, an indescribable smile on his face. "And they have your nose," he teased softly, noticing the beginning of the tell tale 'Clarington nose' forming on the young girls faces.

The way they had their twins was ideal. They had used Sebastian's sperm and a surrogate. A surrogate who just happened to be Hunter's sister. It was perfect; the twins had both Clarington and Smythe DNA.

"What should we name them?" asks Hunter after a few moments of peaceful silence.

The taller of the two looks up from his baby girl's face and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Can we name them something French? Keep their first names in the Smythe family and the last name yours?"

Hunter nods, moving a little closer to his husband. "I love that. What names did you have in mind?"  
Sebastian pauses, licking his lips and glancing at the two precious children in front of him. "I think… Alice after my grandmother and Madelyn after my aunt… Do you like it?" he asked quietly, looking up at his husband expectantly. His mother's side of the family had always been important to him, especially since he hadn't spoken to his father's side after Mr. Smythe refused to accept his sexuality.

"I love it. Alice and Madelyn, Alice and Maddie for short," Hunter murmured, leaning over to gently press a loving kiss to Sebastian's lips. "I love you, papa."

"I love you, daddy."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but please review and tell me what you think! Thanks**

**xx Bea**


	2. Niff: Logan's Sexuality Confirmation

**A/N: When was the last time I updated twice in one week, let alone only a day apart? This is good, yes? **

**I won't bore you with my talking, enjoy the Niff and meet two of their kids, Alexis and Logan.**

* * *

Niff: Logan's Sexuality Confirmation

Logan is fourteen when he came out to his dads. He really shouldn't have thought of this to big ordeal, his _dads_ are gay after all, but it's still a big deal to him. His nerves were, of course, only heightened by the fact that his house is almost _never_ quiet, leaving the only time he could talk to them alone to be after all the younger kids are in bed.

"Dad?" Logan asked, knocking softly on the door to his parent's bedroom and gently opening the door.

Jeff sat on his side of the bed, a book in his hands. Glasses low on his nose and his mismatched pajamas showed his ever-prominent goofy side, something that not even aging and having six kids could rid him of. His husband, Nick, who never stopped writing, was still tapping away at his laptop keys beside him, muttering soft things to himself without even noticing that someone else had entered the room.

"What's up, Lo?" Jeff asked, his voice quiet so as to not wake the rest of the house.

The blond boy – biologically Jeff's and that much is very apparent, though his temperament is all his own – walked over to the king size bed, moving to sit on the end of it cross legged. "Uhm, so… I have to tell you guys something…"

Now even Nick gave him his full attention. Logan always had a confident air to him, something that neither of his fathers had at his age, but right now that was stripped down and the boy before them seemed half his age.

Their son sighed, and took a deep breath before he went straight to the point. "Dad, Pa… I uhm, I'm… I'm sorta gay..." Logan stuttered, playing with his hands in his lap to avoid looking either of them in the eyes.

Jeff glanced over at Nick, and was about to say something in reply when the tiny red head of their six-year-old, Alexis, peeked in through the door. "Daddy?" she asked, clutching her blanket in her tiny fist. Jeff always tended to be the one that the kids went to in times of trouble, even if Nick was the stronger one and the one who ended up fixing things.

Logan sighed, both of relief and annoyance as his little sister joined them on the bed, taking her usual seat right on their dad's lap.

"Another nightmare?" Nick asked their youngest daughter, knowing all too well of how she suffers from them.

Alexis simply nodded and curled up into more Jeff, her thumb going right into her mouth as she let her daddy comb his fingers through her hair.

"As I was going to say," Jeff stated, not letting Logan's sister take the attention from him. "We kind of knew for a while, Lo. But, thank you for telling us. That means a lot that you trust us like you do."

Nick nodded beside him, a proud smile on his face. "And hey, you did better coming out than your dad or I did!"

Logan laughed, finally, glad that the awkwardness of the situation is gone. He had heard the story of how both his dads came out to their families hundreds of times, and was definitely thankful that his experience wasn't nearly as awkward as theirs were. "Thanks, guys, for being so awesome and stuff. I should… I should probably head to bed…" he said, leaning over to kiss both his dads cheeks as well as Alexis'. "Can I tuck you in, little Red?" the teen asked, smiling at his youngest sister with brotherly warmth and using the nickname that only he used.

The naturally shy Alexis gave her brother a small nod of the head; she had always favorited her oldest sibling. "Okay, Lo Lo," the little girl replied, letting her brother scoop her up in his arms and carry her off.

"He's going to make some guy a lucky man some day," Jeff mused once both their kids are out of the room and it's just him and his husband in bed.

Nick nodded beside him, pulling the blond into his arms. "He will, but let that be in the future. I don't want to have to worry about my kids getting their hearts broken yet."  
Jeff nodded and smiled placed a sweet kiss to his lips. "We have the best kids though, they'll make great boyfriends and girlfriends."

"They will," Nick murmured, yawning and lying down in the bed. "They have the best role models after all."

Jeff laughed, turning off the lamp and setting his alarm. "Mhm, you know they do!"

Nick smiled at his husband of nearly twenty years. "I love you, Mr. Duval," he whispered, only getting a soft snore out of Jeff in reply. It doesn't matter; he knows there will be other chances to say those three words later.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad so many of you have liked the story so far! I know we're jumping around a bit with time, but I want this to be just a collection of drabbles. And yes, you will meet all six of the Duval kids eventually! **

**Also, I am taking prompts for future chapters, so if you have something you would like, let me know either here or on my tumblr (bmonteithcrisslynch)!**

**xx Bea**


	3. Klaine: Elizabeth's First Steps

**A/N: Woah! Another update! And I hope to get a Valentines Day installment, though I have yet to decide on the ship. I'll leave it as a surprise.**

**Alright, now that that's out of the way, meet our next couple. Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. **

* * *

Klaine: Elizabeth's First Steps

"Ellie, c'mere baby girl, come say hi to daddy!" Blaine cooed, reaching over to scoop his thirteen month old daughter into his arms.

Kurt, his husband, was one of the best fashion designers in the country, and in his goal to be more world-renown; he had to travel a lot. Currently, the man was in Paris, France, studying the latest European trends, and although the best designers can afford to send assistants to go, Kurt is still up and coming, leaving him to do the dirty work. Sadly, that meant that his daily Skype calls home were the only way he could see his beloved husband and daughter.

"Hi sweetie!" Kurt's sing song voice said through the speakers, his face lighting up at the sight of Elizabeth. Although he loved his job and was living his dream, he absolutely hated being away from his precious angel and the love of his life. "Did you and papa have a fun day?"

Ellie giggled, waving her tiny fist at the screen. She looked up at Blaine, blinking a few times before looking back at Kurt. They had been Skyping with each other for over a week straight, and the one year old still didn't understand how she could see her daddy but not get his hugs or kisses. "Dada!" she squealed, trying to touch him through the huge screen of the Apple computer.

"Yeah, baby girl. I'll be home tomorrow night, I promise!" Kurt said, a sad smile on his lips. Blaine recognized it and had seen it far more often in the past few weeks than he had ever wanted to.

Sighing, the curly haired man let their young daughter slide off his lap, watching her vaguely out of the corner of his eye as she crawled over to her toys. "Babe, please smile, for me?"

Kurt did just to please his husband, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I just miss you guys. Ten days is far too long to be away…"  
Blaine nodded sadly, his eyes filled with the same longing as the blue green ones he was viewing through the screen. "I'll take some time off when you get home, okay? We'll have family days for as long as you've been gone!"

Kurt was about to reply when there was a soft thump coming from where Ellie was playing. "What was that?" the older man demanded, wishing that he could see with his own eyes.

His husband, on the other hand, was making quick work of turning the computer screen so that Kurt could watch as he got down on the floor. "C'mere Ellie, come here sweetie," he murmured, watching in complete awe as their daughter took her first few tiny steps. They were short and she didn't even reach where her papa was crouching down on the floor, but both her dads had tears in her eyes as they praised her.

"That's it," Kurt murmured, wiping his eyes. "I'm never going away again!"

* * *

**A/N: It means so much to me that so many of you have read and story alert'd this fic! Thank you so much! If you wouldn't mind reviewing, it takes two seconds and means a lot, plus it really makes me smile. Thanks!**

**Also, I am always open to prompts for future chapters, so if you have something you would like, let me know either here or on my tumblr (bmonteithcrisslynch)! I'm also adding a ship to this, Davam (David and Adam), so send some prompts my way!**

**Until next time~**

**xx Bea**


	4. Huntbastian: Valentines Day

**A/N: So I know I said I'd post this yesterday, but I was behind on reading and Gatsby comes before writing fics! Sorry about that! Also, this fic is going on a week long hiatus as I am hoping to participate in Sebastian Smythe week! I'll pick this up again next Sunday though, don't worry.**

**Anyways, enjoy meeting my favorite character to date - Tristan Clarington-Smythe. **

* * *

Huntbastian: Valentines Day

"Good night, Tris," Sebastian called, glad to see his son's light finally flicker off. Tristan was thirteen, almost fourteen, and his insistence to act older forced Sebastian and Hunter to not go into their own bedroom till what was now almost midnight. And on Valentines Day of all days!

"Mmm baby, how about we go celebrate Valentines Day the way we know best?" Hunter whispered in his husband's ear, a smirk on his lips. The two may be forty-one, but not even age or having three teenagers in the house could ruin their sex drive.

Sebastian smiled, winking back at the other man as he stood and walked up the stairs to their bedroom, which was luckily located on the other half of the house than the kid's rooms. "Come on Clarington."

With that invitation, Hunter sprinted up the stairs after his lover. The second the door closed behind him, Sebastian had him pressed against the wall opposite the entranceway, their lips pressed together in a needy kiss.

Before long, Hunter had his husband below him, their hips moving against each other in a soft, meaningful way. Years back the two had made a promise to always make love on Valentines Day, and to this day they haven't broken it. Of course, this type of slow love making elicited the most delicious moans from both men's lips, making their lover just that more turned on. These sounds, however, went completely unheard by their young son who peeked the door open; only to slam it shut right after.

The sudden shock of being caught caused a few choice words fall from Sebastian's mouth before he hollered, "Tris, one sec, okay bud?"

There was mumbling from the other side of the oak that the two dads could only imagine was coming from their surely embarrassed teenager. Tristan was old enough to know what sex was and looked like, making this all the more awkward, and his Asperger's probably wasn't much help.

"What's up, bud?" Seb asked as he finally opened the door ten minutes later, now clad in his usual pajama pants instead of being buck-naked.

Tristan looked up at his father, nodding his head once before he started to speak. "Maddie snuck out," he said bluntly, a symptom of his Asperger's.

Sebastian nodded, moving aside to let his son into their bedroom before he went to join the two on the bed.

"What's up, Tris?" asked Hunter, running a hand over his face tiredly. He loved his kids, really, but when it's Valentines Day and they were _just _getting into things…

"Well, you guys know how you told Mads that she couldn't stay at Thomas' this weekend?" the young boy asked, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Sebastian nodded. The twins were now seventeen and the seniors in high school didn't understand that there were rules in their household. For instance, just that day he and Hunter had told her that she wasn't allowed to go out all night with her latest boyfriend, Thomas. Instead, they gave her a ten o-clock curfew, which she reluctantly followed.

"She just snuck out with him."

Hunter's eyes widened and he was out of bed in thirty seconds flat. No longer was he thinking about how their son cock blocked them, now all he's focused on is if his baby girl was okay. "I'll go get her, you wait here if she comes home?" he asked, pecking his husband's cheek before he was out the door.

Sebastian, meanwhile, took the time to talk to his boy. "Tris, are you okay with… what you walked in on earlier?" he wondered, sitting down across from him on the couch. His son never liked to talk much about feelings, he preferred to talk about comics, but every once and a while one of his dads would make him.

Tristan played at his hands, taking a really quick glance at his dad. "What? You guys were having sex. People do that. You do that. Maddie and Alice do that."

"Wait Maddie and Alice do _what?!" _Sebastian all but screamed, shocked that he was finding this out. The twins always confided in their younger brother, often forgetting that he would blurt out their secrets to whoever was listening.

The boy simply shrugged and yawned. "Can I go to bed now?" he inquired, rubbing one eye.

His dad nodded vaguely; already think up ways to kill whoever was touching his daughters.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has story alert'd and favorited this, it means a lot! If you wouldn't mind clicking the review button, I'd be very happy! **

**If there are any ships or scenarios you are looking for, feel free to message me on either here on my tumblr! I have already gotten a few that I'm really excited for!**

**Until next week~**

**xx Bea**


	5. Huntbastian & Niff: Logan and Tristan

**A/N: Well, I think you all should know I never update when I say I will, however I do try my hardest! Hopefully I have another verse up soon. This was semi-prompted, and I thank you for it! **

**Until then, enjoy a special friendship I'm rather fond of.**

* * *

Huntbastian & Niff: Logan and Tristan

When Logan got the text from Alice asking if he would be up to babysitting her little brother, he was reluctant to take it. But, Alice Clarington-Smythe was a beautiful, beautiful girl and he was not stupid. He knew that every little favor he could do for the girl would get him that much closer to being able to be her best friend… or more.

So, that's how the sixteen year old found himself in the relatively familiar living room that belonged to Mr. and Mr. Clarington-Smythe, with twelve-year-old Tristan seated on the floor only a few feet away from him.

"Is there anything you'd like to do, Tris?" he asked, glancing at the boy expectantly. Logan had known the kid since he was born – their dads went to high school together, and were best friends so naturally they often saw each other – however, it was Tristan's disorder that made things just that much more awkward.

The kid simply shrugged, still staring at the same spot on the wall that he had been looking at for the past few minutes. "Not really."

"Well, we could talk about girls or something, if you want. Or we could make some ice cream sundaes. Your sisters said you had-"

"I'm not sure that I like girls," Tristan interrupted him, not even noticing how the act would be considered rude. "I think I just like people."  
Logan nodded, well used to the others behavior. "Well that's okay, I like girls but I know Maggie likes boys and girls."

The younger of the two nodded his head once before he continued speaking. "Being gay is normal in almost all species."

"That's true, but-"

"Is it okay if I don't like anyone?" Trist asked, tilting his head to the side, but still keeping his eyes off of the teenager. "I don't really like when people are all touchy, not even dad and papa or Maggie and Alice, but papa said that sometimes I have to tolerate it."

Logan gave him a small smile, knowing all this too well from when his own dads explained to him what Tristan's disorder entailed. "I know, Tris. How about we get some ice cream, okay? Mint's still your favorite, right?"

"Yeah, that's my dad's favorite too, and Alice's."

The two made their way into the kitchen, each getting the proper ingredients to make amazing sundaes.

"You like Alice don't you?" Tristan asked out of the blue.

The older boy raised his eyebrows, looking at Tristan with wonder. "Yeah, I do. A lot actually."

"I know. She likes you too. I read it in her diary."

It's safe to say that Logan was very happy that he went to babysit that night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so proud of where this story is going and the love it's received, so thank you everyone! If you'd be ever so kind enough to review, you're guaranteed to have put a smile on my face!**

**If there are any ships or scenes you would like to see, please message me on either here on my tumblr! I have the next few verses all planned out but I could always use some inspiration!**

**A quick note, I do not have Aspergers, nor do I have anyone close to me with it, so bare with me as I might make mistakes. If I do, feel free to let me know!**

**Until next time~**

**xx Bea**


End file.
